The SpongeBob and Lola Loud Movie
The SpongeBob and Lola Loud Movie is an upcoming 2018 American animated comedy musical The film was co-written, directed, and produced by series creator Stephen Hillenburg and Chris Savino, with live-action sequences directed by Mark Osborne, and features the series' cast of Tom Kenny,Grey DeLisle,Bill Fagerbakke while also starring Scarlett Johansson, Jeffrey Tambor, Alec Baldwin and David Hasselhoff. It was distributed by Paramount Pictures and produced by Hillenburg's production company United Plankton Pictures along with Nickelodeon Movies and Microsoft Toons as the animation studio. It is the first film in the SpongeBob SquarePants film series. In the film, Plankton devises a plan to discredit his business rival Mr. Krabs by stealing King Neptune's crown and framing Mr. Krabs for the crime. SpongeBob and must retrieve the crown from Shell City to save Mr. Krabs from Neptune's wrath and the oceanic world from Plankton's plan. Plot Edit A group of pirates find tickets to watch The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie in a treasure chest and enter a theater to watch the movie. SpongeBob SquarePants is dreaming about managing the Krusty Krab restaurant and saving the day during a crisis. He wakes up and cheerfully prepares for the opening ceremony for the Krusty Krab 2, expecting his boss, Mr. Krabs, to promote him to manager of the new restaurant. Instead Krabs names Squidward Tentacles as manager, believing SpongeBob is too immature to handle the role, much to SpongeBob's disappointment. That night, SpongeBob goes to his favorite restaurant, Goofy Goober's, where he drowns his sorrows in ice cream with his best friend, Patrick Star. Elsewhere, Mr. Krabs' business rival, Plankton, steals King Neptune's crown, leaving false evidence (namely, a note that reads "I stole your crown. Signed, Eugene Krabs") to frame Mr. Krabs for the crime, and sends the crown to Shell City, a distant, mysterious land from which no fish has returned. The next morning, Neptune barges into the Krusty Krab 2 and threatens Mr. Krabs for his alleged thievery. SpongeBob later arrives and chastises Krabs under the influence of an ice cream headache, but seeing his boss's life is at risk, he promises Neptune that he will retrieve the crown from Shell City. Neptune freezes Krabs and orders SpongeBob to return with the crown in six days for him to spare Krabs' life. Neptune's sympathetic daughter, Princess Mindy, gives SpongeBob a Bag of Winds so that they can return from Shell City once they find the crown. SpongeBob and Patrick leave for Shell City in the Patty Wagon, a car shaped like a Krabby Patty. After SpongeBob and Lola leave for Shell City, Plankton steals the Krabby Patty formula and uses it to produce and sell Krabby Patties at his restaurant, the Chum Bucket, claiming that Krabs bequeathed the recipe to him after Neptune froze him. He also gives free ‘Chum Bucket Helmets’ with every Patty. However, the helmets are in fact mind control devices which Plankton activates to control Bikini Bottom's residents and take over the city. As their journey continues, SpongeBob and Lola reach a dangerous trench. After coming to the conclusion that they cannot complete their journey due to just being ‘kids’, they tearfully give up but Mindy arrives and pretends to use her 'mermaid magic' to turn them into men. With their confidence boosted, they brave the trench but are stopped by Dennis, a hitman hired by Plankton to eliminate them. He prepares to crush them with his spiked boots, but he is in turn stepped on by a hardhat diver they believe to be a Cyclops. The diver grabs SpongeBob and Patrick, and takes them to his beachside store, revealed to be Shell City. At the store, SpongeBob and Lola find the crown, but SpongeBob dried out by the Cyclops with a heat lamp. Luckily, their tears short-circuit the lamp's power cord, and its smoke activates the sprinkler system, reviving their bodies and the other dried sea creatures intended to be sold as souvenirs. As the sea creatures attack and maul the Cyclops, SpongeBob and Lola take the crown and head for the beach but Patrick inadvertently loses the Bag of Winds while attempting to use it. Fortunately, David Hasselhoff appears and offers them a ride. He swims from the beach to Bikini Bottom carrying them on his back. Dennis catches up to them but is knocked by a catamaran back into the sea. Hasselhoff opens up his rocket launching pecs to shoot SpongeBob and Patrick back to Bikini Bottom with the crown. At the Krusty Krab 2, King Neptune arrives to execute Mr. Krabs, but SpongeBob and Lola return with the crown just in time thanks to Hasselhoff launching them through the roof of the Krusty Krab 2. They confront Plankton, who drops a mind-control bucket on Neptune, enslaving him. Before Plankton can direct Neptune to kill them, SpongeBob bursts into song, singing "Goofy Goober Rock" (a parody of Twisted Sister's "I Wanna Rock") and transforming into an electric guitar-wielding wizard. He uses his guitar as if it were a magic wand to destroy the mind-controlling helmets, freeing Neptune, Squidward, Gary, Sandy, Mrs. Puff, and the rest of Bikini Bottom's residents from Plankton's rule. Plankton tries to escape but is arrested. Neptune thanks SpongeBob for his bravery, thaws Mr. Krabs and apologizes for falsely accusing him. Mr. Krabs and Squidward decide to make SpongeBob manager of the Krusty Krab 2 in gratitude. Category:SpongeBob Squarepants Category:The Loud House